Lesson on Trust
by Shi no Megami 24
Summary: *Chapter 2 now up* Maron has grown up alone, but a new kid Chiaki comes along and teaches her that trust isn't such a bad thing. Will it work out though? Or will she fall into the deep depths of loneliness for the rest of her life?
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own ANY of the characters in this story. All of them are from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. So now that I've gotten done, you can't sue me, so biii-da!!!!! *pulls one eyelid open and sticks tongue out*  
  
AN: Ok peoples, please be easy on my story. This is the first time that I've ever written a Kaitou Jeanne story, and I really don't know if it's all that good so far. So please, when you're done reading, leave a review. I don't care if it's even a flame. I want ALL opinions. Have fun reading... I hope.  
  
Chapter 1 The New Student  
  
Kusakabe Maron sat in her apartment alone, like she has been for many years now. She had no clue as to where her parents were or what had even happened to them. Really though, she didn't care, or at least she tried to act like she didn't. They obviously didnt care about her though.  
  
She heard her doorbell ring over and over, but she just chose to ignore it. She knew who it was. It was Miyako, her best and closest friend, but she just didn't want to go to school today. All she wanted was to just sit in her apartment, alone, like she has been for most of her life.  
  
"Maron! We're gonna be late for school. HIAKU!"  
  
Finally Maron sighed deeply and got up. So much for being alone. "Hai hai. I'm coming!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of her apartment.  
  
"Mou... I swear... if it weren't for me you'd probably never make it to school," Miyako complained.  
  
"Hai hai, demo no one ever said that you had to wait for me every morning." Miyako just rolled her eyes and Maron smiled. Miyako was probably right though. If it weren't for her she probably wouldn't even bother to leave her apartment.  
  
They rode down the elevator and once out, ran on their way to school. Maron continued to smile, happy to have Miyako around. If it weren't for Miyako then she really would be alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Maron sat at her desk trying to catch her breath. Packelemao-sensei stood at the front of the class, smiling brightly. Something was going to happen, but Maron really didn't care. She layed her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. Whatever it was, it could wait.  
  
"Kusakabe!" Maron looked up at Packelemao-sensei. "After this announcement you are to go stand in the hall, understood?"  
  
"Hai hai Packelemao-sensei."  
  
"Alright, class, I would like to introduce a new student. His name is Nagoya Chiaki. Please have a seat next to Kusakabe Maron."  
  
"Hai!" A guy with blue hair and beautiful brown eyes smiled and took his seat next to Maron. Maron felt a blush start to creep onto her face but quickly shook it away. This guy was cute beyond cute. He was hott. Majorly hott.  
  
"Kusakabe?"  
  
Maron blinked and looked up at her teacher. "Huh? Hai, Packelemao-sensei?"  
  
"OUT!" Packelemao-sensei pointed with her flute to the door.  
  
"Uh... hai!" Maron quickly jumped up out of her seat and ran out the door. She stood in the hall, leaning against the wall. "He's very cute. I wonder what he's like." She let out a deep sigh. "Oh well I guess."  
  
* * *  
  
The walked into the huge apartment building, both Maron and Miyako. Maron stopped and looked at her mailbox. She didn't expect anything, but she was still waiting. Walking over to the small box, she pulled it open and wasn't surprised to find it empty.  
  
Miyako looked at her friend sadly, wishing that she could comfort her somehow, but didn't know exactly how to. Maron never talked to her about any of her problems, so really she wouldn't know what to say, so she did the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"Maron! I can't believe you! Even when we make it to school on time you still get kicked out. What is wrong with you?"  
  
Maron turned on her friend. "It's not like I tried to get kicked out. It just happened. I didn't plan on it." Miyako just smiled knowing very well that all of this was true. All she wanted to do was to get Maron's mind off of the letter that she was waiting for. Obviously it had worked.  
  
"You never know... If it includes you, I think that you like getting kicked out of class or something. That's probably why you're always late. You just want to do any work." She laughed and ran up the stairs, away from her friend. The elevator would have taken too long to come down.  
  
* * *  
  
The two girls fell down at the top of the stairs. They were after all, all the way at the top floor. Each breathed heavily, but a smile still crossed their faces. Maron forced herself up and then helped Miyako up. She was happy that Miyako was around. They had been best friends for such a long time now that Miyako seemed more like family than she did a friend.  
  
Each girl said their goodbyes and then headed into their own apartments. Maron fell down on her couch and sighed heavily. "I need a life. All I do is school and then home...." She got up and walked out onto her balcony. Looking out at all the buildings, she leaned against the wall.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Maron jumped and looked over to the balcony beside her. There stood that new kid, Chiaki, right next to her. She couldn't believe it. He was cute though, and it kind of made her happy. Hey, maybe this was even her chance to get to know him. That would be great.  
  
"Uh... yeah actually. Very beautiful." She smiled, and so did he. His smile made him even more beautiful. She loved it. "It's kewl that you live just next door. Now I'll have someone to talk to."  
  
"Someone to talk to?" He looked at her a little confused. "Are you alone?"  
  
Maron nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
She was quiet for a while, and it worried him. Did he say something wrong? He was about to tell her not to worry about it, when....  
  
"I don't know anything about my parents. All I know is that they're gone and that they probably don't even care about me, otherwise they would have contacted me or come back home. I don't care what happened to them."  
  
"That's horrible. You don't miss them at all?"  
  
"Nope. I never will." But her eyes told him that she was lying. She did care. She missed them very much. She was very lonely and wanted someone to be there for her, to support her. She was too young to be alone.  
  
"I'm alone too. I ran away from home."  
  
Maron blinked and looked at him. "Honto? Naze?"  
  
"Because my dad... he wanted me to take over his hospital. I didn't want to. I want nothing to do with that hospital."  
  
"Oh." She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." He smiled, making her smile beautifully. Her smile lite up her face, making her more beautiful than anything he had seen in his whole life. Everything around him disappeared and he wanted nothing more than to just hold her close to him, but he couldn't. He had finally found her, but she knew nothing about him. He didn't want to scare her away, and by the way that she acted, it didn't seem like she trusted people all too much. That was good for what was about to come, though.  
  
As if on cue, the clouds above turned a pure dark black and rain started to pour down. He knew then that she had finally arrived. Their enemy was finally there.  
  
Maron looked up at the clouds, not suspecting a thing. Of course she wouldn't. That's why... he had to protect her as best he could, with all his power... no matter. Even if it cost him his very own life. If he could save this beauty that he had admired for quite a while now, then nothing else mattered. Even if she didn't remember when they first met two years ago.Since then he knew that he loved this girl and that he wanted to be with her and protect her. That's when he first learned of his mission... to protect this girl... to protect Kusakabe Maron. 


	2. Let's Be Friends

Chapter 2 Let's Be Friends  
  
Maron Kusakabe looked up black clouds that formed above her, and then she looked at Chiaki. "It looks like it's going to rain soon. I think I'm gonna go head inside now." She smiled, turned and disappeared into her apartment. It was probably better that way anyway, or so Chiaki thought.  
  
He sighed and leaned against his balcony wall. This was going to be harder than he had thought. Taking one last look up at the clouds, he retreated into him room. He needed to talk to Access Time. It was time that they got ready for their enemy.  
  
* * *  
  
Maron lay on her couch. Outside rain beat against her windows heavily. Closing her eyes, she listened to the steady beat, allowing it to ease her to sleep. Before she could fall completely asleep, a sweet, angelic voice called out her name.  
  
"Maron! Maron, wake up. Maron! KUSAKABE MARON!!" It shouted right into her ear, causing her to jump up and fall off of her couch. Sighing, she looked up, and right there a tiny little angel, or fairy, as Maron thought it to be, was flying above her, looking down at her with a disapproving look. The little fairy seemed to look disappointed with her.  
  
"Ano... who are you?" Maron stood up and dusted herself off. Then she grabbed the little fairy by it's wings. "Are you a fairy or something? And how do you know my name? What is it that you want anyway?"  
  
"Ah!! Let go of my wings. Hanashite!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, gomen gomen." Maron let go of the small fairy and sat down.  
  
The little fairy glared at Maron, and sighed. "I guess it can't be help. To answer your questions, my name is Fin Fish. I am not a fairy, I am an angel, sent by God to help you. That's how I know you. I need your help to collect demons, sent out by the devil himself. You are the reincarnation of Jeanne d'arc, so you must help me."  
  
Maron gave the 'angel' a look that cleary said 'you've got to be crazy'. She stood up and turned away from Fin Fish. "You must think I'm dumb or something. Look, great story and getup and all, but how do I know that you're not just some figment of my imagination? With all do respect, I'm going to bed now. Good night!" With that, she stormed off, back to her room, and immediately went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Chiaki sat in his apartment, an angel with black wings flying right in front of him. Chiaki seemed niether surprised nor caring. The angel landed on Chiaki's shoulder and sighed heavily. Both of them had no idea what they were going to do, but whatever it was, they had to act fast.  
  
"Access.... How exactly to expect me to protect Maron anyway?"  
  
Access smiled. It was time to tell Chiaki about his plan... his disguise.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Maron walked by herself on her way to home. Miyako had stayed a little longer to help Packelemao-sensei with some stuff, and so she had told Maron to walk home by herself. She would have asked Chiaki to walk with her, but he had already left the school building.  
  
"Mou! I hate walking home by myself." She took a deep breath. "But then again, I should be used to it. I did after all, grow up alone."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Huh?" Maron looked around, but saw no one. Must have been her imagination. She continued walking away.  
  
"Hey, don't walk away. I asked you a question. Geez you're rude." Again Maron looked around, yet again finding no one.  
  
"Who's there?" She slowly started to walk away, afraid of what was to come.  
  
"I am a shadow. I see that you are lonely, and thought that maybe I might keep you some company." A black shadow rose in front of her and Maron suddenly felt paralyzed. She tried to scream but nothing came out.  
  
"Maron!!" Fin appeared and threw a rosary at Maron.  
  
Maron examined the rosary, and as if knowing exactly what to do with it, she shouted, "Sugoi ni honki! Muteki ni itsuteki! Genki ni yuuki!" She then transformed into a young girl with long blond hair in a ponytail. She wore a white dress with many ribbons that wrapped around her legs and in her hair. She held a small ball in one hand, that she called the 'rebound ball'.  
  
After that though, Maron had no idea what to do, so she did the best thing that she could do; allow her gymnastics to kick in and take over. "Atashiwa Kaitou Jeanne! I will not allow you to harm other people." Dodging one of the demons attacks, she flipped back and jumped up onto a tree branch. Using her rebound ball, she tied the demon up.  
  
Fin handed Jeanne a pin, that she was supposed to throw at the demon. Jeanne got ready to throw it at the demon, when it suddenly broke free of her rebound ball and blasted her off of the tree. She let out a loud scream and fell down onto the ground, every little bit of air escaping her. The demon laughed and grabbed her around the neck, then picked her up, strangling her.  
  
"I shall do as I please... Kaitou Jeanne."  
  
* * *  
  
Chiaki was walking home when he heard a scream. "Maron..." He then ran in the direction that he had heard the scream. Access appeared next to him and handed him a pin.  
  
"It's time Chiaki... to make your transformation." Chiaki nodded.  
  
In mere moments, Chiaki had gone from his bright blue hair and brown eyes to light blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a long white jacket with a blue shirt and pants underneath. Kaitou Sinbad was now in action.  
  
* * *  
  
Sinbad arrived at the scene in no time and had freed Jeanne of the demon that was strangling her. He kneeled next to Jeanne and placed one arm over her shoulders, holding her close to him. Jeanne didn't know what was going on, but she felt drawn to this new person who had arrived and just saved her life. He seemed to know more of what he was doing than she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Who are you?" the demon demanded.  
  
"Bokuwa Kaitou Sinbad. I'm here to help Jeanne and put you away, where you belong." Standing up, he threw a pin at the demon, sealing it away. Access appeared, catching the chess piece that now replaced the pin.  
  
Sinbad looked down at Jeanne and helped her up. "Daijoubu ga?" His eyes were sincere, and pulled her towards him. At the same time though, she felt like as if she knew this boy.  
  
"Uh... Daijoubu." She smiled. "Domo arigatou."  
  
"Iye, no problem. It's my job to help you." Jeanne nodded, somehow believing that she should trust this boy. Trust? She laughed on the inside. She believed in no such thing. She had no reason to. Never mind trusting him, but she did want to find out more about him.  
  
"It's not that bad to trust people, you know?" He said, reading the expressions on her face. "But I guess that's up to you. If you ever need my help, I'll be there." While the two were talking, Fin was glaring at Access. She didn't like him. That much was obvious. But it was the fact as to why she didn't like him.  
  
"Access go back. You don't belong here."  
  
"Fin, it's you who shouldn't be here." Access flew up to the small angel and stared into her eyes. "Fin, you'll only be hurting yourself and Jeanne if you stay. Please, return, and don't allow Jeanne to become a Kaitou. The both of you have to stop this now."  
  
Jeanne looked at the small black angel, a little curious. "Naze?"  
  
"Ano..." Access was stuck. He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't believe the answer. She wouldn't just think that he was lying.  
  
"It's official." Jeanne smiled and looked at Fin. "I will help you just as you asked... if you promise to keep my company at home..." Maron was silent for a few seconds. "... and become my friend."  
  
Fin smiled. She was happy. Very happy. Jeanne had wanted to be friends with her. After the days earlier events, she never would have thought that Jeanne would have agreed.  
  
"Hai! I'll be your friend! I promise that I'll keep you company!"  
  
Jeanne's smile brightened. She wouldn't be alone anymore. She now had a friend... that would always be right there for her. No offense to Miyako, but she wasn't always there. Sometimes she was out with her dad, and she lived across from Maron. Maron wanted someone who could live with her, talk with her at night, and eat dinner with her everyday. Someone who she could say 'tadaima' to when she got home, and they would respond with 'okairi'. She chose Fin for that.  
  
Sinbad frowned. He was happy that Jeanne was going to have some company now, but he wished so much that it wasn't Fin Fish. This was all just going to turn out a disaster. He watched as Jeanne walked away with her new friend... Fin Fish.  
  
AN: So what does everyone think? Oh, and I wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed my story so far. It really made me happy. It inspired me to write somemore and so here is the result of that. I don't know about how good it turned out though, so I'd really luv for people to leave me reviews. Please let me know what you think. It really helps me out a lot, and gives me a lot of confidence (which I happen to have almost none of it). So if anyone wants to see more of this story, then please review. Ok... I know I'm rambling on, but it's late and I'm tired, so guess what! I'm gonna go now. Luv ya all!! 


End file.
